


Boys Will Be Bugs [ON HOLD]

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Genderfluid Bill Denbrough, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Mike Hanlon, Past Child Abuse, Slow Dancing, They’re in their 20s, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, their Adults but child actors appearances, transgender stanley uris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Richie Tozier has his life somewhat together. He’s a part of a band with his bestie, Beverly, and his boyfriend, Connor, which he couldn’t be happier about.  But he feels like his life is missing something. Or maybe someone?Edward “Eddie” Kaspbrak’s life is the opposite of Richie’s. His best friend and band partner, Stanley has hooked him up with a great agent, Mike, but he can’t even take up Mike's offer because he doesn’t even have a full band.The two boys' lives intersect when Mike attends one of Richie’s concerts and invites the small band to join The Losers Club. It’s going to take some time for the two groups to work together. But let’s just hope.[ This is my first time on this platform so the first chapter and the playlist may be mixed, I'm trying to fix it :) This is also posted under the same user name and title on my Wattpad account ]
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Gretta Keene, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Playlist and Voice claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-7 playlist. Along with Voice Claims, Duets may not be how they really sound but the ones by themselves :)

Concerts [in order of appearance] 

Trashmouth and Redhead (one)  
I’m Yer Dad, GRLwood  
Dead! , My Chemical Romance  
The Losers Club (one)  
Boys Will Be Bugs (Live @ Hoxton Hall), Cavetown

Both Trashmouth and Redhead & The Losers Club (two)  
Mama, My Chemical Romance  
Just Like You, Falling In Reverse 

The Losers Club (three)  
Bang! , AJR  
Victorious, Panic! At the Disco  
Adore You, Harry Styles

Richie & Eddie (four)  
Falling for ya, Teen Beach Movie (Guitar)

Karaoke Bar (five)  
Take a hint, Victorious cast  
Parents, YUNGBLUD  
FRIENDS, Anne-Marie  
The Losers Club (five)  
The Smartphone Hour, Be More Chill  
Richie Tozier (seven)  
Pacify Her, Melanie Martinez

Eddie [Losers Club] (eleven)  
Feels, Calvin Harris

Eddie, Beverly, Ben, Bill (seventeen)   
Honey Honey, Mamma Mia!

Voice claims [in order of group] 

Bill Denbrough  
Boys Will Be Bugs - Cavetown 

Duet with Stan  
Cut My Hair/This is home - Cavetown & Mounika

Stanley Uris  
Teeth - 5 Seconds of Summer

Eddie Kaspbrak  
Hey Look Ma, I Made It - Panic! At the Disco

Duet with Bev  
Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer

Beverly Marsh  
FRIENDS - Anne-Marie & Marshmello

Duet with Richie  
Take a Hint - Victorious Cast

Richie Tozier  
Runaway Baby - Burno Mars

All of them  
Loser - Jagwar Twin


	2. Playlist and Voice claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes to one of Trashmouth’s concerts and meets the band members.

Mike might just go deaf if this redhead keeps screaming ‘Daddy’ into the mic. They press their fist to their ears and groans. Yeah, Beverly was good, like really good, but this song is outrageous. 

“Call me daddy~” 

The boy next to the redheaded girl had a massive grin on his face. Mike had learned earlier from Ben that his name was Richard Tozier. But he went by Richie. He plucked along as he moved around the stage, amusing the audience with his silly faces and his bangs being pulled up in a scrunchie above his forehead.  
Beverly leaned against Richie’s back when they met in the middle of the stage. They both screamed into the mic for the last lyrics. Thank heavens. Mike groaned, pulling their hands off their ears, looking around  
at the cheering crowd around him. 

The two young adults shared a look, their chest heaving. Richie slipped off his guitar and handed it over to Bev, who grinned happily, handing him the mic. She struck the guitar with her pic a few times. The sound comes out harsh and like fifty-year-old vinyl. Connor’s Bowers drums follow along quickly as Richie yelled out from the pit of his stomach. 

As the instrumentals set in, Mike did too. Getting into the song better as they knew this sound didn’t have as much yelling as the last. They let out a soft sigh and clapped to the beat with the audience.  
The band Trashmouth and Redhead seemed to be fairly heavy on the punk side of music. But still entertained their crowds with Dumb things they’d do on stage. As well as how audience-oriented they  
were.

They’d seem to genuinely enjoy including the crowd into all their songs. Sometimes even bringing people up to dance with them on stage at the end of the concerts and venues. The three twenty-somethings all shared the fun they had playing, with everyone else. Mike couldn’t help but smile as the Lyrics to Dead! kicked in. 

~~~

“Bev? Beverly Marsh?” Mike announced, knocking on the door to the backstage before walking in. “Yo?” She said, raising her head up from her baby blue bass. Mike patted down their suit, then smiled warmly at the women. “Hello, I’m Mike Hanlon from Derry Studios, And I-” 

“Wanted us to sell our souls?” 

Mike’s head snapped to the leather couch that sat over to the side of the room. Richie and (who they assumed was) Connor, sitting together; Richie's legs sprawled out to the end of the couch while he sat in Connor’s lap. Connor in question had his arms wrapped around the taller boy's waist, his face still in the crook of Richie’s neck. Mike chuckled then shook their head, “Awh woulda been fun, the things-”  
“Beep Beep, Richie,” Bev cut in, standing up to face Mike. They laughed at the comment, then offered out their hand to Bev. She gave them a firm handshake and smiled back, “So you had something in mind?” Mike nodded quickly, taking out a folder from their briefcase. They handed it over to Bev, who examined it, running her eyes over the words in the documents. 

“You wanna sign us?” She asked looking up for a moment before going back to continue reading. “Sort of, I would like to give you the offer to join my client’s band, they’re fairly well known.” Richie raised a brow, grinning like crazy.

“Who?”

“The Losers Club..?”

Beverly froze, letting a paper fall back onto the other. Her eyes guided up to Mike, then cocked her head to the side. “You mean like Stanely Uris, Loser’s Club?” Mike nodded, a smile creeping onto their face. “Stan the Man?” Richie questioned getting off Connor’s lap to join Bev, reading the file over her shoulder.  
“You know him?” Mike asked with a bright smile. 

“Hell yeah, we grew up with the nerd,” Bev laughed, sharing a look with Richie. He raised his eyebrows in amusement, grinning like a big dork. ¨Wondered where he's been all this time,” He said then looked at Mike. 

Mike laughed lightly, scratching their neck, "Well um, they are having practice this weekend, you guys could come around and check them out." Bev looked behind Richie to Connor, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Mike. "We're free," Connor said.

"Good." 

~~~

Mike walked up the steps of the music studio they rented out once a week. They slipped through the lobby, waving to the women who worked at the front desk. Once they got to their room, they heard the beginning cords of boys will be bugs, one of the bands agreed apon practice song. 

“Hey, kiddos,” Mike yelled over the music, walking over to Ben who was standing off to the corner. Eddie and Bill nodded to him, while Stan just kept his nose suck in the new bird book, Ben had gotten him for his birthday.

Ben glanced up from his tablet and smiled at his partner, “Baby.” Mike grinned, placing their arm above his head and leaned down, kissing him on the timple. Before Mike could walk away, Ben pulled them back by their tie, giving them a kiss on the lips. Ben was only confident around Mike. 

Mike usually called Eddie, Bill, and Stan his kids, always taking care of them and making sure the press doesn’t bother them. And the three young adults all called them their parents’. While they also called Ben dad and pops. 

“Get a room,” Stan snickered from across the room. He looked up from his book, a small smile on his face. Eddie and Bill had stopped playing to take in the scene before them, both grinning. Bill wolf-whistled which sent Ben blushing and hiding his face with Mike’s suit jacket. Mike laughed, riffling their boyfriend’s hair. 

“Anyway, we may be having some new members join us,” They said, “They’ll be joining us this weekend.” Eddie rolled his eyes, holding Bill’s electric guitar close. Eddie really didn’t trust having someone new join them. Especially someone like Richie. He knew from the press that Richie Tozier was inappropriate, to say the least. 

But then again, the press sometimes was shit. Eddie knew that more than ever. He could remember having to worry about Stan when BuzzFeed outed him, and when The Post leaked photos of Stan and Bill together before they were ready to be out. They only ever cared because Stan's dad worked in Congress and Bill's was a US Senator. Which gave their tiny "band" attention at the start and helped get them popular. 

At times after sets, Mike and Stan’s ex-girlfriend, Patty would have to escort them out, making sure no homophobes and transphobes tried to bother them.

He remembers Bill getting them drunk off their asses and go to a random club in the city. Eddie brings some guy back to a motel, making sure a reporter or photographer sees him. He never minded doing that when it would overshadow the rumors about Stan. 

Eddie needed more information on it. And the only way to get it is through, getting to know people. Something he dreaded like the plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I will update as much as I can :)


End file.
